MD Sports Diversity Wiki talk:Lua
Requests archives: * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Other: * Requests discussion * To do discussion }} Need Help with Template:Dts I want to extend / refine the nowrap=off argument of the dts template in such a way, that only the year is wrapable, (for rationale see here Template talk:Dts). Best way is probably to create a new argument like wrap=year, however I leave that to the implementer. The Lua code for dts is here: Module:Dts. Any help greatly appreciated, thanks. Wikiinger (talk) 10:05, 17 August 2017 (UTC) Discussion at Template talk:Authority control Would someone familiar with Lua and Wikidata please take a look at Template talk:Authority control#Tracking categories. Thanks. — JJMC89 (T·''' ) 17:43, 18 August 2017 (UTC) Do you have small Lua related tasks suitable for new contributors? Hi everybody! Google Code-in (GCI) will soon take place again - a seven week long contest for 13-17 year old students to contribute to free software projects. Tasks should take an experienced contributed about two or three hours and can be of the categories Code, Documentation/Training, Outreach/Research, Quality Assurance, and User Interface/Design. Do you have any Lua / template related idea for a task (needs documentation, or some code / code changes) and can imagine enjoying mentoring such a task to help a new contributor? If yes, please check out mw:Google Code-in/2017 and become a mentor! Thanks in advance! --AKlapper (WMF) (talk) 19:50, 16 October 2017 (UTC) : Would converting a MediaWiki parser code template to Lua count? I'd like to see Template:Term and perhaps some of the draft features in Template:Term/sandbox, redone in Lua for efficiency. In a long glossary article like Glossary of cue sports terms this template can be used hundreds of times. Ideally the parameter would be made more "bulletproof"; I did a little work on that earlier today, but it's still fairly easy to break it, either by producing invalid output or just not useful output (it should produce a "clean" word to serve as a link target, like "break" or "stakehorse", without any extraneous markup, even if people don't read the docs and just put something they shouldn't in there, like a bunch of markup: .  — [[User:SMcCandlish|'''SMcCandlish]] ☏  >ʌⱷ҅ᴥⱷʌ<  10:01, 17 October 2017 (UTC) :: Thanks for the interest! Anything task that is not too complex (or can be broken down into subtasks) is welcome, if you volunteer to mentor such tasks or have a mentor in mind! :) --AKlapper (WMF) (talk) 16:04, 18 October 2017 (UTC) ::: This could be broken down into subtasks, though rather sequential ones; someone who knows Lua well could do the whole thing within the 2–3 hour limit (someone skilled at the MW implementation of Lua for Scribunto modules could probably do it in half an hour). I haven't tried mentoring, but could give it a whirl, though I know other languages much better than Lua, otherwise I would just whip up this module myself.  — [[User:SMcCandlish|'SMcCandlish']] ☏  >ʌⱷ҅ᴥⱷʌ<  20:53, 19 October 2017 (UTC) :::: We can have sequential tasks in GCI by either adding to the task description that "This task can only be claimed and worked on once task XY has been successfully finished", or even publish followup tasks (so they become available for students to claim) at any stage later in the contest. If you enjoy mentoring students, have some patience, and if mw:Google Code-in/Mentors#Task requirements sounds fine, give it a try? :) I've sent you an invitation via email for the GCI website and would ask you to add yourself to the Mentors table on mw:Google Code-in/2017. Thanks! --AKlapper (WMF) (talk) 13:08, 4 November 2017 (UTC) :::::Will try to have a look at it soon.  — [[User:SMcCandlish|'SMcCandlish']] ☏  >ʌⱷ҅ᴥⱷʌ<  13:32, 4 November 2017 (UTC) Wikipedia:Miscellany for deletion/Module:Property Hey, I just wanted to make 100% sure that I'm not going to break anything by closing this MfD as delete. I trust 's judgement as a Lua user but since no one else weighed in on the MfD I just want to make absolutely sure that there's no one who needs this who somehow didn't see the MfD. ♠PMC♠ (talk) 04:08, 30 October 2017 (UTC) Extrapolated world population table I started for use in World population#Largest populations by country. at the moment, it's not entirely correct since the percentages are calculated using different points in time. the current table in World population#Largest populations by country uses extrapolation, so I was thinking we could probably take the last two wikidata population values and extrapolate automatically. is this a reasonable idea, or is it too much work (or too expensive)? an alternative would be to keep all the population data for the countries of the world in one module, and then extrapolate from that. Frietjes (talk) 21:25, 2 November 2017 (UTC) : who recently updated . Frietjes (talk) 21:27, 2 November 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the ping, but I'm not up to snuff on template creation to have an opinion. I do know the current system is certainly jerry-rigged and complicated. I saw List of countries and territories by population density and List of countries and dependencies by population had some old extrapolation dates, and did the best I could to update , and . I agree the percentage of world population is tricky, but it's not usually going to be off that far. But Wikidata certainly seems the way to go. If you always update to the last two data points to get the next year's growth for the world and each country, that makes sense to me. - Mnnlaxer | talk | 21:48, 2 November 2017 (UTC) Help requested with Template:Shortcut Hello, I am having trouble understanding Lua and would like some help. I'm trying to underline the 'Shortcuts' text in Template:Shortcut, as shown here: Shortcuts *WP:OR *WP:NOR *WP:ORIGINAL *WP:ISAWIT In wikicode I just place the text inside a div block as follows: Shortcuts. But I have no idea how to translate this into Lua. Could anyone please show me how to do it, or give me a hint about how it could be done? Thank you. Atón (talk) 17:55, 10 November 2017 (UTC) : Atón, I am assuming you are working with Module:Shortcut/sandbox. if you replace :wikitext(shortcutHeading) with something like :tag('div'):css('display','inline-block'):css('border-bottom','1px solid #aaa'):wikitext(shortcutHeading) , you should get closer to what you want. Frietjes (talk) 19:04, 10 November 2017 (UTC) :: But why would we want to underline shortcuts? This would probably just piss off all those who don't like our perhaps too-frequent use of shortcuts and the effect they have on the abiliity to make sense of what people are saying on talk pages.  — [[User:SMcCandlish|'SMcCandlish']] ☏  >ʌⱷ҅ᴥⱷʌ<  19:29, 10 November 2017 (UTC) ::: your comment would be more impactful at Template talk:Shortcut#Protected edit request on 11 October 2017. Frietjes (talk) 19:43, 10 November 2017 (UTC) :::: Thanks, and never mind. I see it's just a proposal to reformat the output and underline the word "Shortcuts", which doesn't trigger the concern I had at all.  — [[User:SMcCandlish|'SMcCandlish']] ☏  >ʌⱷ҅ᴥⱷʌ<  19:50, 10 November 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, dank je wel Frietjes! Thank you. Unfortunately, with that code the line comes at the end of the list of shortcuts, not below the heading, as you can see in Template:Shortcut/testcases. I bet it's not too complicated to solve, but Lua looks Martian to me. Would you mind taking a look on how this could be solved? Atón (talk) 20:05, 10 November 2017 (UTC) :::Atón, I probably fixed it. basically, you need to break up the statement so that the shortcutList points to the outer div and not the inner div. Frietjes (talk) 21:40, 10 November 2017 (UTC)